ikariamfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sjabloon:Servers
Other } Servers } |navbar= } |selected= }}}} |liststyle=text-align:center |groupstyle=text-align:center |group1=World servers |abbr1=World |list1= ( ) Beta ( ) Gamma ( ) Delta ( ) Epsilon ( ) Zeta ( ) Eta ( ) Theta ( ) Iota ( ) Kappa ( ) Lambda ( ) My ( ) } Ny ( ) Xi ( ) Omikron ( ) Pi ( ) Rho ( ) Sigma ( ) Tau ( ) Ypsilon ( ) Phi ( ) Chi ( ) |group2=Non-Active Server names |list2= ( ) Omega ( ) |group2=Possible (Future) Server names |list2=Digamma Qoppa San Sampi Stigma Sho Heta }} |group3= |list3=Speed servers ( ) — Test servers ( ) |group4= |list4= }} |group2=Region servers |abbr2=Region |list2= Выберыце краіну Izabrati tvoj odbrojavanje Vælg dit land Choose your country Piliin ang iyong bansa Choisissez votre pays Επιλέξτε τη χώρα σας अपना देश चुनें Pilih negara Anda Scegli il tuo paese Pasirinkite savo šalį Velg din land Escolha o seu país Выберите страну Vyberte si krajinu Escoja su país เลือกประเทศของคุณ Виберіть країну Chọn quốc gia của bạn |liststyle=text-align: center |groupstyle=text-align: center |group1=Africa |list1= |group2=America - North |list2=Mexico USA |group3=America - South |list3=Argentina Brazil Chile Colombia Peru Venezuela |group4=Asia |list4= Indonesia Iran Israel Philippines Russia Turkey UAE Vietnam |group2=China |list2= {]>-Hong Kong Macau Taiwan -< |group3=[[:Category:UAE servers|UAE] |list3=UAE {]>-Abu Dhabi Ajman Dubai Fujariah Ras al-Khaimah Sharjah Umm al-Quwain -< }} |group5=[[:Category:Europe servers|Europe] |list5= Czech Republic Denmark Estonia Finland France Germany Hungary Italy Latvia Lithuania Netherlands Norway Poland Portugal Romania Russia Slovakia Slovenia Spain Sweden Turkey UK |group2=Balkans |list2=Balkans {]>-Albania Bosnia and Herzegovina Bulgaria Greece Kosovo Macedonia Serbia -<|group3=[[:Category:UK servers|UK] |list3=UK {]>-England Scotland Wales Northern Ireland -< }} |group6=[[:Category:Oceania servers|Oceania] |list6=Hawaii (USA ) Indonesia |group7= |list7= |below= - Transcontinental country (Countries that span across more than one Continent.) ---- Each Region, Sub-Region, Country or group that is shown with a , , , or has had one (1) or is planned to have at least one (1) or more Ikariam game servers dedicated to it! ( ) ( ) }} |group3=Language servers |abbr3=Language |list3= + )}} }} languages that are spoken in the Regions, Sub-regions or Groups with game servers hosted by Ikariam. This does ' ' mean that the game servers are translated into these specific languages. |group1=Guaranteed languages ( ) |list1=Arabic ( ) Bosnian ( ) Bulgarian ( ) Chinese ( ) Czech ( ) Danish ( ) Dutch ( ) English ( ) Estonian ( ) Finnish ( ) French ( ) German ( ) Greek ( ) Hebrew ( ) Hungarian ( ) Indonesian ( ) Italian ( ) Latvian ( ) Lithuanian ( ) Norwegian ( ) Persian ( ) Polish ( ) Portuguese ( ) Romanian ( ) Russian ( ) Serbian ( ) Slovak ( ) Slovene ( ) Spanish ( ) Swedish ( ) Turkish ( ) Vietnamese ( ) |group2=Non-Guaranteed languages ( ) |list2=Albanian ( ) Belarusian ( ) Croatian ( ) Filipino ( ) Hawaiian ( ) Hindi ( ) Irish ( ) Japanese ( ) Korean ( ) Macedonian ( ) Montenegrin ( ) Scottish Gaelic ( ) Thai ( ) Ukrainian ( ) Ulster Scots ( ) Urdu ( ) Welsh ( ) |group3=('#') = number of languages in the group |list3=The number in parenthesis ('#') is the number of countries that are in this language ('#'''). }} |group4= |list4= }} __NOWYSIWYG__